Jocu's Wild Side Returns
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Goldie challenges Jocu again and this time, awakens his wild side. How will she fare against the playful titan? Written by guestsurprise per my request. :)


**A story guestsurprise did for me. Thank you, Amiga! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu and Preza belong to guestsurprise. I only own Goldie. :)**

* * *

 **Jocu's Wild Side Returns**

Goldie was in for it now. As she walked in from a hard day of work, she saw Preza slowly waking up from a nap. Smirking, she gently put down her bag and tip-toed in the room. Preza slowly stretched, but her eyes opened wide in shock as she felt something gently tickling her sides.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Preza said, now shooting up and falling behind the bed.

"Preza! Are you okay?" Goldie asked, looking over the side. Preza gave her a playful and semi-frustrated look.

"T-That wasn't funny," Preza said, trying to get up. Goldie took that opportunity to playfully tickle her ankles, making the other girl squeak. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! No tickling!"

"I think your face is turning red, Preza," Goldie teased, making the tan-skinned girl giggle and try to get free.

"S-stahahahahahahahahap!" Preza giggled.

"Nope! This is enjoyable!" Goldie teased, now reaching down and tickling her knees. Preza tried to wiggle under the bed, but Goldie's tickling made it harder. "I'm the best tickler in the world!"

"AHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA EVEN AGAINST YOUR FRIEND?! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOCU?!" Preza asked.

"Of course. His tickles are nothing," Goldie huffed playfully.

Meanwhile in the realm, Jocu was listening and his ears perked up! "Oh, really?" He smirked, his eyes slowly going to slits.

"And furthermore…if we ever had a rematch, I would outdo him so good that I could make him laugh til he cried," Goldie boasted playfully.

"Oh yeaaaahh?" Jocu smirked even more, his teeth getting sharper and more pronounced, as he watched from the realm.

"And I'm just overall better! I'm the better tickler!" Goldie finished as she helped Preza up. The two then laughed and Preza went out to get them a pizza for dinner.

"That does it, baby!" Jocu called out, now standing up and letting his fur turn a deeper red and his claws become twice as sharp. He then snapped his fingers and teleported to their room.

As Goldie heard him arrive, she turned around and let out a shout in horror as Jocu approached her.

"Here Goldie, Goldie, Goldie," he teased, now closing in and making her cry out in fear. "Hey, easy!"

"W-What's happening?" She gasped, now seeing his changed form.

"Awww, c'mon. Now isn't the time to be afraid of me. I just wanna tickle you. It's me…Jocu," Jocu chuckled, now lunging forward and grabbing her by her waist and tickling her waist with his claws.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Goldie laughed.

"Now don't be afraid," he cooed, now gently nipping up and down her ear. "You've simply awakened my wild side by admitting that you were _BETTER_ than me!"

Goldie gasped as he stopped tickling her to let her breathe. She could only stare at his new form and gulp. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with. But after feeling him tuck some hair behind her ear gently, she could tell he was still Jocu. Now feeling playful, she gently felt a pillowcase under her and she knew just what to do with it.

"Jocu! Look!" she pointed behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and when he turned back around Goldie threw a pillowcase over his head.

"HEY!" He said in surprise, now struggling with it. Goldie then tried to take that opportunity to get away, but he grabbed her ankle. "You think this will stop me?!"

"L-Let me go!" She said, now begging to get free! Jocu then pulled off the pillowcase and looked at her deviously.

"Oh no…it's my turn now," he smirked, now picking her up and taking her outside. As they walked outside, Goldie gasped as he pointed up. She looked up and then screamed as she saw a large bucket of chocolate over her head.

"Don't you dare!" She said. He only winked and the bucket poured all over her. At first Goldie was going to give him a piece of her mind until she saw him lick his lips.

"Oooooooh yessssssssss! My favorite dessert. A chocolate covered cutie pie," he smiled, now grabbing her in his arms and licking all over her neck and face. His tongue was slithering around her like a snake and occasionally tickling inside her ears!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goldie laughed, pushing hard against him.

"No? I am only beginning," he chortled, now picking up her hand and kissing it and then quickly licking it. Goldie tried to pull her hand back but he was still licking her fingers.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU ENOUGH ALREADY!" She pleaded. She then saw him sit up and look thoughtful.

"You know…you're right. Now it is time for a shower. However, before you go…we need to remove your shoes." He growled playfully, now playfully scooping her up and taking her back inside. He sat her on the floor and then began taking off her shoes and socks, despite her squirming.

"AHAHAHAHHAHA JOCU!" Goldie pleaded, trying to crawl away. He arched an eyebrow and pulled her back to him.

"Try that again and you will face worse than this," he said, squeezing her knees making her squeak.

"S-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed, now throwing her head back. But then she saw him toss her socks away and then made his claws even more sharp.

"My, my, Goldie…it appears your toes need special attention. Let me help," he grinned evilly, now using one claw to gently wiggle in between her toes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" The girl belted out in surprise. She then tried to use her free foot to playfully kick at him and he caught that one too!

"Oh, my! This one wants love too? Well who am I to take love away from it," he said, now sticking out his tongue.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHA DON'T LICK MY FOOT! I haven't washed them yet," Goldie said. Jocu smirked and then snapped his fingers. A brush and soap quickly appeared and washed her feet! Soon her feet were nice and clean!

"They are washed now…." Jocu said, now picking up her foot and letting his tongue wiggle in between her toes. Goldie literally fell backwards on the soft carpet, squealing and laughing hard! When this side took over, Jocu was over the top! She wiggled from side to side and shook her head back in forth in ticklish, but fun, agony!

"NOAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA MERCY! MERCY! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goldie pleaded, begging hard.

"But I'm not done with your toes yet," Jocu said, now gently biting at them. Goldie began squirming harder than a worm on a hook and Jocu then finally let her feet go. She curled them up under her and then saw him crawling towards her.

"P-Please Jocu! No more!" She giggled. He then got closer to her and pulled her to him.

"You have endured a lot of fun. But I have one more treat," he said, now snapping his fingers and Goldie was in a nice bathing suit! "Let's clean that chocolate off you!"

"No! Oh no!" she gasped as large and fluffy feathers and bars of soap appeared in his hands. He then used one free arm to grab her and take her to the bathroom! The water was already in the tub and he gently placed her in it. Soon he was going to town on her back, underarms, thighs, stomach, neck, and legs with the scrub brush and feathers!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" She gasped, now feeling Jocu getting her underarms with his sharp claws and feathers.

"But we must clean the chocolate off," he smirked.

"NO YOU DOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHON'T!" She laughed hard, now trying to get out.

"Ah, ah, ah, those knees of yours need a scrubbing too," he said, now squeezing her knees, tickling under them, and scrubbing her legs with the brush.

But with her last amount of strength, Goldie grabbed his arm and pulled the large titan in. His face was underwater, but she grabbed a scrub brush to scrub his back! His tail stuck up in the air in surprise and she could hear him laughing under the water.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Jocu! I've got you!" She panted, now trying to get her breath back. He then surfaced again and she could see he looked back to normal! "J-Jocu?"

"Well now…never met my wild side huh?" He smiled, now kissing her nose. Goldie was exhausted and he quickly reached over and bit her shoulder with his recovering venom. "Hey…you okay?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME! You made tonight awesome!" Goldie said, now getting out of the tub as he wrapped a towel around her.

"I'm glad you had fun. Tell you what…how about you freshen up and I'll be waiting out here," Jocu smiled. Goldie nodded and went and grabbed some fresh clothes to take a quick shower. Once she was done, she came out in fresh pajamas and saw Jocu sitting on the bed, wagging his tail. Goldie blushed and looked away shyly. "What's this? Shy are you?"

"No!" She protested. Jocu only chuckled and used his tail to bring her over to him.

"You know the best part after tickling?" He cooed in her ear, now planting a playful kiss on her ear.

"What?" She giggled, now snuggling into his chest.

"The cuddling afterwards," he smiled, now nuzzling into her neck. After a few minutes, she looked up at him.

"You are so full of surprises! Your wild side was for sure an adventure! But it was awesome!" Goldie smiled.

"Better be happy I don't ever come to one of your sleepovers," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes now bright in happiness.

"Well, let's just say you all would have so much fun that you wouldn't want to sleep," he chuckled, now licking one bit of chocolate left behind her ear. "I'm glad you had fun!"

"I did! I always have fun with you Jocu! Will we have more adventures like these?" Goldie asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Count on it, Goldie…but for now, you need some rest," he cooed, now seeing her slowly falling asleep on his massive and furry red chest.

"Thanks, Jocu. You're the best," she whispered. He kissed her head and as he was getting ready to head out, Goldie gently pressed on him and pouted. "Please don't leave. Can you stay tonight?"

"Of course little one," he said, now feeling her fall asleep once more. Jocu was more than just a friend and guardian…he was one that you knew you didn't want to live without. He was the symbol of family, love, and true friendship.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, this was just for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Let's hope Jocu doesn't invade any sleepovers! That would be insane! XD**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you! And yes, that would be insane! But knowing him, he just might. XD**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
